


Le Chapeau - the Podcast

by M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, POV Inanimate Object, Paris is my catwalk, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When I first cast my eye upon this story and read the summary, I thought, "from his hat's perspective? How does that even work?" but I decided not to pass judgement and I am unbelievably glad that I didn't. This story is truly unique, and not only because of the unusual POV but also owing to what I can only describe as a beautifully poetic writing style. Needless to say, this little one-shot exceeded all of my wildest expectations. Truly very well done. I will favorite this so I can cherish it in the days to come. A very heartfelt thank you.'<br/>-- L  (a reviewer at ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Chapeau - the Podcast

[](http://tindeck.com/listen/dlbjd)  This one is so short, if you want to listen and can't get to it, it will attach directly in an email -  bootsnhats2014@yahoo.com.  :-)  

 

Someone on Tumblr referred to this screencap as "Paris is my catwalk"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work of transformative fan fiction. Le Chapeau was brought to life by Tom Burke and is the property of BBC America, its successors and assigns. Le Chapeau's personality, particularly its lording it over the boots and hat, are the intellectual property of the author, though credit for the "lording it over the boots and hat' comment must go to Persis with grateful thanks! No copyright has been perpetrated for financial gain.


End file.
